The present disclosure relates to secure communications, and more specifically, to using domain resource records for storing public key references.
Secure communications allow users to share information together without third parties reading the communications. Secure communications may enable users to communicate without a third party's knowledge of their communications. Secure communications may be used in business to protect intellectual property. Secure communications may be used by individuals to provide confidence that the information they are sharing remains private.